


a love triangle? what's next a love square?

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: beatles AOT au [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Eren Yeager, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graysexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Eren Yeager, OOC Erwin Smith, OOC Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), OOC Mikasa Ackerman, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), love square, ooc eren yeager, this is a little bit like a modern au if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: ever since a young Paul McCartney's joined the garrison branch, he spent his time pining over his best friend Eren.there was one problem though, their adopted sister and commanding officer are in the way of telling Eren how he really felt.he really can't catch a break, huh...(just a side note: for those of you familiar with this story, i made some major changes so i suggest re-reading the first chapter's ending, and chapter's 5/6 in order to catch up!)(just to clarify the ages:Paul: 19, Eren: 18-19, Erwin: 20-22, Jean: 19-20,  John: 18-20, Levi: 20-23, Mikasa: 18-20)
Relationships: (past) John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Eren Yeager/Paul McCartney, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Paul McCartney, Levi/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: beatles AOT au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. oh yeah, it's all coming together

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I WROTE THIS AAAAAAAAAAAAaaAAAA
> 
> for reference, imagine paul's in his teddy boy era and that this isn't necessarily taking place during any of the seasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul tries confessing to Eren how he feels, with less than impressive results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UhHhHhHh, HOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> So, just to clarify the ages:  
> Paul: 19  
> Eren: 18-19  
> Erwin: 20-22  
> Jean: 19-20  
> John: 18-20  
> Levi: 20-24  
> Mikasa: 18-20

* * *

Ever since Paul McCartney joined the military, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his best friend Eren. But since he wasn't one for fighting he joined the Garrison branch, their duty was to protect the wall and evacuate humans when a titan was near. While it was a disappointment in a sense, he just wasn't a fan of fighting the titan's directly like John or anyone else in the survey corps. 

"Earth to Paul, hey!" George waved his hand over Paul's face and snapped his fingers to get his attention. "you daydreaming about them, again?" George smirks, Paul knew he was talking about Eren. "Maybe, but since when do you care?" Paul bit back, lightly. "since it started affecting your work, you don't want commander Lobov yelling at us and punishing us with more work, do ya?" George gritted, his expression irritant. "oh, George, you can't control the boy's mind right? so what, if he daydreams about them? at least he was actively working beforehand." Ringo points out, quietly. George huffed and muttered how the older man had a point.

Paul laughed and got back to work, even if he hadn't had the chance to be with Eren as he hoped he still had his friends.

* * *

Once his shift was over, Paul had decided to look for Eren, knowing he'd be somewhere around the cabins. As soon as he caught their bright emerald eyes and even brighter smile across from him he quickly made his way to them. "hey, Eren!" he greeted, as Eren's grin grew impossibly wider, "Paul!" they laughed, "how are ya?" their joy over seeing Paul made the other solider practically breathless as he felt his cheeks warm up. "I'm good," he beamed, ' _I'm more than good when I'm with you,_ ' Paul thought, as his cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment. Either Eren noticed and pretended not too, or was oblivious due to their elation, Paul hoped it was both. Thankfully, Eren's commander Erwin Smith saved him from further awkwardness, he put his hand on Eren's shoulder. They tried to ignore how _warm_ his hand felt against their shoulder, comfortable. "Sorry, boys. But we have a mission to get too." Paul was thankful for this needed distraction, as Eren sighed softly they looked a bit crushed at the fact they needed to go on a mission, they'd love to spend more time with Paul. "right," he said. bidding his friend goodbye, as Paul shook his head when the two left, he went to his cabin and sat on his bed, wondering what to do next.

* * *

a few days after Eren returned from their mission, Paul mustered up the courage to tell Eren how he felt. He went over to his cabin, only for the back to his collar to be pulled he was swiveled over and met the charcoal grey eyes of _Mikasa_ \-- Eren's adopted sister, her grip on the front of his shirt tightened. " _I know what you're going to do, don't think I haven't seen the way you look at them. You won't have a chance with Eren, not if I beat you to it. You'd better learn your place before you even attempt to confess how you feel._ " Mikasa's voice was steely but firm and Macca could feel the anger behind it. He knew how close they were, but had never thought she _liked_ Eren...in _that_ way. Paul swallowed thickly "r-right. Mikasa, I won't." he nodded, fearfully as Mikasa let him go, she then left. ' _oh, boy...well, don't let this rather **frightful** interaction deter you from your goal. I should find Eren and lay this to rest once and for all._' Paul thought as he checked the cabins, once he saw that Eren wasn't there and was making his way back, he heard their beautiful laughter fill his ears, he looked over to the source of the noise. Paul's face fell.

Eren was getting _chummy_ with their commanding officer, Erwin. Otherwise known as ' _Commander Handsome_ ' as John would remark whenever he was on a break from shifts or missions with Macca. He heard Eren lightly giggle a _"shut up!"_ as he gingerly shoved Erwin, who laughed. so Paul decided to listen in to what they were saying, it's a good thing his training helped out with his hearing and that he was even close enough to _hear._

"so, are you up to it? you've been stressed this entire week, and ironically that's partially my fault with all those missions we've been going on. but that's besides the point, you deserve a break," Erwin prodded easily, giving a slightly expectant look, leaning against the wall. Eren avoided the man's gaze to hide their nervousness, they looked back at their commander's eyes. "Yeah, sounds good." they say, giving a small smile. Erwin's eyes lit up as he nodded, "good." Eren felt someone watching them as they turned to look across from them, there was no one there...they tried shrugging it off, "great, when will it be?" he says, a little excited. "Tonight." Erwin answered as Eren smiled, "I'll be ready." they said, a little jokingly. 

* * *

One night, Paul was sitting on his bed. Worried over Eren's latest mission, it's taken them much longer than usual, three weeks. Macca hadn't got any updates on them since the first week they left. He heard soft knocking coming from the cabin's door, he got up and answered. surprisingly it was Eren at the door, looking frazzled holding onto his right upper arm. Their left leg bleeding. "Eren? what's wrong, what happened?" Paul asks, voice full of concern. Trying to tend to him. Eren moved or limped rather to the bed nearest to them. Paul's incessant worry was the last thing they wanted to deal with, his non-stop questions practically grated their ears. They were _so tired._ Their arm and leg hurt like _hell._ Safe to say their temper had reached a breaking point. He turned his head, eyeing their friend. 

_**"Shut up."**_ they snarled in Japanese, Paul's eyes widened. While he didn't understand Japanese -- he knew Eren was _**furious.**_

Paul stood his ground, trying his best to not feel scared at Eren's anger, that's what he's always heard -- never get them angry. At the same time, he wanted to yell at him. He understood that he was injured but he had no right to snap at him for it, "Eren," he kept his voice firm, "tell me what happened." 

Eren scoffed, " _ **That three week mission? it went to shit, it was horrible. we got our asses kicked!"**_ they ranted, as Paul struggled to understand. "Eren, you aren't speaking english." he said as steadily as he could. Eren heaved a sigh and sat on the nearest bed despite how much it hurt. "I'm sorry. That mission went horrible. we failed on a lead for a titan, ended up fighting another, got my ass kicked." he uses his good arm to point at his wounds, Paul grabbed some healing tools. He had gotten medic training, being in the garrison branch had it's perks. Once patching him up, he took a deep breath. "Eren..." he started as their emerald eyes stared quizzically back at him, Paul looked up at them. "I...I like you, as in more than a friend. And i've liked you for a long time...I just..." he trailed off, gazing into his friend's eyes. "wanted you to know, I _like_ you, Eren." he repeated, he almost didn't believe he was saying this.

Eren gave him a sad, pitying smile. "Macca...did I not tell you? I'm going out with Erwin. We went on our first date three weeks before the mission, that's what we agreed on that day by the wall. I'm sorry but...I just don't feel the same way, Paul. I'm _so, so_ _sorry."_ their eyes shone with melancholy, they thought repeatedly apologizing would at least soften the blow. "I'm truly sorry, if I hurt your feelings. I hope this doesn't taint our friendship." Eren's hand made it's way to Paul's as they gave it a reassuring squeeze. They searched Paul's expression for anything that wasn't pure _heartbreak._ Eren felt their chest tighten at that, they never knew Paul liked him...but since they'd found _something_ with their commanding officer, they both liked each other and wanted to be with one another. Eren couldn't do anything about it.

"r-right." Paul stammers, he teared his gaze away from the soldier, "I'll...let you rest." he gave a squeeze to Eren's hand that still held his own, his hand slipped away as he made his way to the cabin's door. "I'll see you, Eren...hope you get better." he left and shut the door behind him, he held back the frustrated tears that welled up in his eyes. He brushed his hair away from his eyes with his hand as he rubbed his eyes, he sighed deeply. 

There’s nothing he could do, other than power through the rejection...

* * *

Or so he thought. Because he now found himself at the bar, with Jean -- his good pal, giving him pep talks to get over the repudiation and it was working. And he never expected to be pushed up against the wall of his room, kissing said good pal.

He could say, getting together with Jean was the best idea he's _ever_ had.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear god im so sorry i wrote this uh i like the feedback i guess  
> comments are always appreciated lol


	2. the tables have turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two months into Paul's relationship with Jean, Paul's ex decides to stir up trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, HERE's C H A P T E R T W O  
> I HATED THE OG ONE SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE  
> So, just to clarify the ages:  
> Paul: 19  
> Eren: 18-19  
> Erwin: 20-22  
> Jean: 19-20  
> John: 18-20  
> Levi: 20-23  
> Mikasa: 18-20

* * *

two months or so into Paul and Jean's relationship -- things were looking up. If you don't count a certain ex of Macca's causing trouble. _John Lennon,_ the man he thought he _loved_ that he thought he was _the one_ but he wasn't what he was chalked up to be, and it _hurt._ Though, currently Macca and Jean sat in the survey corps' break room, discussing the latest mission Eren went on, word had spread fast, apparently they had a full on brawl with a particularly difficult titan and came out the victor. They were always admirable. " _Really,_ horse-face? Yeager isn't _that_ impressive. For instance, I took down three titans in a day. Even Captain Levi was proud." John leant against the wall, scoffing -- insinuating that he was much _better_ than Eren. Jean and Paul looked up, as the 19 year old soldier cringed, that was the biggest lie he's ever heard and he knew because he was there at the time. "Nope. You cried like a baby when we encountered the first two titans so cap and I had to take care of them ourselves -- you threw a temper tantrum and insisted you could handle the third one. It was sub-par as best, lemon-breath." Jean taunted, smirking at John who went beet red from shame, as Macca snickered cutely. "No, it wasn't! I'm much better soldier than Yeager!" he whined pathetically. "Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that, buddy." Jean laughed, his smug grin widened as the man-child stomped out of the room like a five year old, letting out a heated growl. 

"That was hot." Macca joked, as Jean kissed him. "Glad you found it hot," he murmured as he pulled away, with the garrison solider blushing. Jean chuckled, "I'd better go, the captain and i need to get ready for a mission, soon." Macca kissed him again, "good luck." 

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Jean smiled as he stood up and headed to his captain's office.

* * *

Jean made his way to Levi's office, a small smile tugging at his lips thinking of jokes to crack with older man. The two were always close, he was able to break Levi's aloof, indifferent facade with banter that the young captain couldn't help but fall into, expressing a wittier, softer side of himself reserved for Jean -- the two trusted each other enough to consider one another as friends, they were able to confide in one another -- hell, he was the _second person_ to see Levi _cry._ He quickly focused on a happier memory as his lips slowly quirked in a soft grin again. The young soldier's hand was just inches from the door to knock when Lemon-breath went up to him -- seemingly not finished with him. "What're you smiling about?" he sneered. "Why do you want to know, and really why do you care? I've got a mission to get to.'' Jean sighed when John simply mocked and made a face at him. Jean knocked on the door and entered once he heard the conformation to come in, he closed the door behind him. "You ready to go, old man?" He joked, walking up to Levi's desk. 

"Not yet, brat." says Levi affectionately, as Jean's chest tightened with warmth but his stomach churned as Levi continued. "There's been a change of plans. The mission requires a private and the only one we have at the moment is Lennon." Levi grimaced as Jean frowned. "I know, I'm sorry. Would if I could, I'd change it but it's from higher ups, you know how they are." the captain huffed out of annoyance. "Could you bring him in here?" He ordered as Jean gave a knowing smile "Age catching up to you already, cap?" 

Levi rolled his eyes, "don't push it, airhead." as Jean chuckled "oh, I don't think I have the brain not too." Levi laughed -- _Levi actually laughed,_ and it wasn't a huff or a chuckle. _Holy shit._ Jean tried to ignore the feeling it gave him, as he went to open the door. He looked over to his right, John stood there. "H-have you been standing there the entire time?" the soldier questioned.

"Maybe." answers John. Jean ushered the idiot into the room, John had an arrogant look on face, thinking he'd be able to outdo his captain and horse face on this mission and prove he was a better soldier than Yeager ever was. Levi's bright grey eyes practically stared into his men's souls. "Now, Lennon. I need you to _act_ like a solider would and listen to _any_ order I give you. _No whining_." Levi's cold voice effectively wiped the arrogant look off John's face, he looked... _scared._ Levi was the only one who could put him in his place. "Y-yes, sir." he said, weakly. 

The trio left on their horses, with Levi around -- John would hold his tongue, and Jean was oh, so thankful for that. It's a good thing they finished the mission successfully -- well, Jean and Levi did, more or less -- John spent his time whining, as always.

* * *

Jean and Macca spent their date at the bar, with their friends. Enjoying their time, well for as long as they could -- John had decided to ruin the moment, shuffling up to them. "Ah, the resident doofuses are here." John sneered. "Hmm, I think you got it wrong, you mean the resident _doofus_ is here." Everyone howled with laughter, as John scowled. "Shut up, horse-face. why don't make yourself useful and go suck your boyfriend's dick." John growled as the other soldiers looked at Jean expectantly, waiting on bated breath. "Yeah, I'm an expert on that. Though, I have to wonder how Paul felt seeing your small dick for the first time, betting you it's the size of an ant." Jean slurred slightly as he smiled, slinging an arm around Macca's shoulder -- he blushed as he buried his face within his boyfriend's side. Connie gave out a low whistle as the others groaned an " _ohh!"_ at the insult. John went crimson as he stormed his way over to Jean, who detached from Paul. The taller man walked over and stood in front of John, hands raised in mock surrender. "Okay, I admit that was a little too mean, I'm sor-" John interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar, and socking him in the jaw. Jean felt a tender, pulsing ache but ignored it and recovered, fists raised. Paul and the others shot up from the table " _John!"_ the garrison solider shouted, but he ignored him.

"Don't worry, babe. I got this." Jean assures as he throws a right hook but John dodged, his fist connected to Jean's nose the other man stumbled back, holding his nose. a burning pain made itself present whenever he inhaled, the wet coppery taste of blood in his mouth, great he's gotten a nosebleed. John swung blindly and thankfully Jean blocked with his forearm, not without his arm suffering an agonizing cramp, "ready to give up, dickwad?" John grunted as Jean spat the blood he'd forgotten was in his mouth. "Nah...I can do this all day." he breathed, swaying in his steps as raised his fists again. Blame him for being a wee bit drunk as a disadvantage. He swung his fist again, until someone from his table he guesses Eren pulled him back. Jean shrugged them off, and glanced at everyone their faces ranging from fear to what he'd assume _impressed._ He casted a look at Macca, who looked petrified. So, Jean not wanting to deal with any of this at the moment, grabbed his coat and left to the one person he _actually_ wanted to see. 

* * *

Jean arrived at Levi's office, knowing he'd be awake at this hour, probably working. He knocked on the door and heard the soft "come in." He entered, closing the door behind him. The easy yellow hue from the light that was Levi's desk illuminating the man's features as he looked up at Jean. The captain stood up and went over to him, letting his masked expression fall into worry. "what happened? who did this to you?" Levi asked, unease evident from his tone. Despite how much he wanted to lie, he answered truthfully anyway. "Lemon -- _John._ I said...he had a small dick and he fought me over it." He mumbled, guiltily. Levi cupped Jean's cheeks to examine him, and titled his face to the side then upwards as Jean winced from the pain. "You seriously said that?' Levi frowned, he'd find that funny in any other circumstance than this. "Yeah...it's still pretty funny, though and I'm fine, Levi." Jean laughed lightly trying to reassure his captain as he gently removed the older man's hands from his face, he chose to ignore how he felt (regardless of how cheesy it sounded) literal butterflies in his stomach. He _especially_ ignored how he wanted to kiss away the older man's worries -- he _was_ still with Paul, after all. Levi sighed, "sit down, let me patch you up." Jean did as he was told, letting Levi patch him up as he would occasionally murmur a quiet _"sorry"_ whenever he tried cleaning a particular area of his soldier's face that hurt. 

Eventually, he was done with Jean's face, looking a little more presentable. "Thanks," Jean spoke softly, as he gave an appreciative look to the older man who smiled and nodded "no problem." he says just as faintly. Levi's face was inches away from Jean's. He gazed at his captain, feeling impulsively bold...he leaned in and _kissed_ him, Levi stilled for a moment -- but sighed into the kiss, reciprocating. The younger man's hand went up to cup his cheek with Levi threading his fingers through Jean's sandy blonde hair, Jean slid his tongue against Levi's lower lip, allowing his tongue to explore his mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the older man-

Levi's eyes flew open, realizing what they were doing he pulled away from Jean. He avoided the other man's gaze -- his hand coming up to cover his mouth from pure shock, his face burning with embarrassment. He collected himself as quick as he could, "you should go and check on your boyfriend. He must be worried." He said, a little coldly. Jean had gotten the hint, and looked as if he wanted to say something, _apologize_ even but he only sighed "right." he says, his voice weak.

He left the room, as Levi sank onto his chair -- shakily touching his lips. He uneasily exhaled, and tried focusing on work. 

* * *

Jean had been looking for Paul, eventually finding him outside his own cabin. "Paul!" Jean called, Macca turned to face him he had an expression Jean couldn't decipher. "You alright?" the blonde man asked he went over to his boyfriend. Paul spoke with the strongest voice he could muster. 

"Jean...I'm sorry, but after that fight...we can't stay together. I want to ensure our safety and the only way we can do that without having the weight of it hanging over our minds is we just... need to stop seeing each other." Macca spoke, barely holding back tears. Jean didn't feel particularly angry or sad about what was happening. He just felt... _neutral._ "Okay." He says. Paul's expression contorted into surprise. "What?" he gasped.

"okay," Jean repeated, hoping the other man would get the point. Paul just nodded as he hugged him tightly, Jean hugged back until they broke apart.

"I guess I should head to bed, it's getting late...g-goodnight, Jean." Paul spoke, as he headed to his cabin and shut his door.

Paul sat on the edge of his bed, tired from crying. He really just wanted to remain single...for now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE ANY FEEDBACK LOL  
> comments are always appreciated lol


	3. it's matchmaking time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the breakup, Ymir and Historia try to set up Paul with a good childhood friend of his and for once he thinks things are finally looking up.
> 
> But, John was never one for backing down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 3, hope you like it  
> So, just to clarify the ages:  
> Paul: 19  
> Eren: 18-19  
> Erwin: 20-22  
> Jean: 19-20  
> John: 18-20  
> Levi: 20-23  
> Mikasa: 18-20

* * *

Three weeks has passed as Jean and Levi are now officially dating, Paul was actually happy when he heard the news -- he was delighted that Jean found himself a good relationship, and Paul himself was content at the fact he was going to remain single.

Well, that is until the loneliness settled in. An unwelcome ache in his chest accompanied the feeling, as he drank his tea to feel a little better. He currently resided in the military's local break room that wasn't divided by it's 3 branches. Ymir and Historia approached, grabbing seats to sit next to him. "hey, Paul. Heard about the breakup and we think we know how to make things better." Ymir spoke bluntly, sitting in her chair backwards. Paul raised a brow, "oh, really?" he humored his friend. "Yep, how'd you feel about us match making for you?" Ymir spoke, excitedly. 

Paul instantly shot down her offer as politely as he could. "Oh, no no no -- Ymir, no thank you. I think I'm perfectly fine remaining single for now." He blushed, a smile tugging at his lips. Ymir and Historia glanced at each other. "Hmm, your expression tells me otherwise. Come on, it's been a few weeks and it's time to step back into the dating scene -- we don't want to see you lonely." Ymir spoke, her passion only slightly swaying the man, he couldn't help but feel at least a glimmer of hope at the prospect. "Oh, okay...who do you have in mind?" Paul asks, his tone and expression betraying him as he felt jubilant. Ymir glanced at Marco who was talking with Eren. Paul choked on his tea as the two across from him gave him a quick glance before returning to their conversation. _"M-Marco?!"_ Paul hissed quietly, blushing heavily. "Yeah! the two of you have been best friends since you were kids, right? don't think I see you blushing, you like him don't you?" Ymir prodded in a suggestive whisper. "Okay...m-maybe." Paul stammered awkwardly as Ymir and Historia squealed softly. "But you'd better promise not to tell him!" he warned in a hush. "Spoke too soon," Ymir remarks as Marco came up to them. They quieted as Marco's expression flashed with confusion for a quick second before settling into a kind, warm look.

"Hey, guys. What's going on...you seem excited." Marco remarks softly, Ymir nudges a blushing Paul -- _'how can someone look as cute as him?'_ he thinks, as Ymir answers for him. "Actually, yes we are...because Paul over here wanted to ask you out on a date." She laughs. Marco looked surprised, a blush dusting his cheeks. He stood there, silently for a moment. He studied Paul for a moment, before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'd like that." he answers, Paul went crimson at how adorable Marco looked at the moment. Ymir and Historia cheered, "How's tonight sound?" Ymir questioned for a flustered beyond belief Paul. "Sounds, great. See ya, Paulie." Marco spoke, adding a charming wink as he left. Eren went up to Paul, as both they and Ymir teased him endlessly. Historia chided them both, as the pair decided to dial it back. 

When Paul's break was over, he decided to work some shifts to occupy his mind until the date. 

* * *

The time of the date, arrived quicker than he wanted to. He sighed as he got ready, throwing on whatever he could find that was at least a little presentable. At the same time, this was Marco and he wouldn't judge. He smiled at the thought as Marco awaited him outside his cabin, the two went to the bar sitting at an open table and ordering drinks. Coincidently, Jean, Levi, Eren and Erwin decided to have a double date, all of them sitting at a booth -- a good distance away from them. "no way... _Paul and Marco?_ " Eren remarked as they glanced over to them, the pair seemingly having a pleasant conversation, Jean spared a glance toward them.

Then he promptly choked on his drink, trying to suppress and quiet his coughs as best he can, it's one thing seeing your ex while you're out with your current boyfriend -- it's another thing seeing your _ex date your best friend._ The three around the table sent concerned looks his way, Levi had a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, babe. I'm fine." he assured once his coughing fit subsided, an air of discomfort hang over him, he didn't take a liking to Marco dating Paul. Marco spared a look his friend's way -- "Hey, it's Jean." he remarked quietly, but regretted it as Paul's face fell. He grabbed his date's hand, "I'm sorry...I need to watch what I say, but think of it this way...the both of you are doing great in your respective areas in life, right? there's no point in being hung up over Jean, you have more than just him y'know." he reassured, giving Paul's hand a tight squeeze. 

Paul perked up at Marco's advice, "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be hung up on him, mostly cause I have a hot date that I can't take take my eyes off of." Paul remarks as smoothly as he could, which made the other man blush cutely. "Well, same goes for you." he replied in a shy mumble as he removed his hand from Paul's. 

They enjoyed their date, expect for Jean who couldn't keep his eyes off his friend and ex.

* * *

So, the first thing he decides to do is bring it up with Marco the morning after, he looks put off for a second but he gave him an empathetic look. "I understand, Jean. But at the same time, I can't really do anything about it. I mean, look at you and captain Levi, you're so much happier then you were dating Paul. I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you from being uncomfortable." Marco explains as Jean nods. "Thanks, Marco. You two are going to make an _interesting_ pair." Jean remarks, earning a laugh from his friend. "But, again...thanks for understanding." He smiles as Marco lays a hand on his shoulder, "no problem." he says quietly.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Ymir and Historia came up to Paul, who had just returned from a mission -- thankfully, unscathed. He was storing away his things, when Ymir slung an arm over his shoulder. " _Sooo,_ how was the date?" she prodded as Paul blushed remembering a rather pivotal moment from the night before. "Well, we _kissed_." he mumbled shyly, the girlfriends squeal happily in response. _"you did?"_ Historia cheered as she clapped her hands together. "Yeah, it felt...good. A much better kisser than Jean." He laughed, as the two gasped and went on to talk about the date as a whole, as Paul began to think he was doing pretty good in the relationship department.

Upon learning, Paul was dating Marco -- John, once his punishment was lifted since the fight with Jean, he decided to have a few words with Paul's current boyfriend in an attempt to get back with his ex. 

"Marco." He greets curtly, coming up to him. Marco kept the fear he felt by masking his face with a passive expression. "I'd suggest you'd break up with Macca. You wouldn't want to be weighed down by his... _tendencies."_ He spoke, as delicately as he could put it. Marco cocked an eyebrow -- he knew Macca way longer than this dipshit ever had...is this guy really an idiot? He knew Paul had his flaws, but there's no way that'd stop Marco from dating him if he knew Paul could actively work on himself. "oh really?" Marco prompts dryly, he hopes that as _"smart"_ and _"sarcastic"_ as John may be as people have told him, he just may be dumb enough to not pick up on the other solider's own derision. "Yeah, he's full of himself -- he whines if he isn't given any attention and is constantly smug. He looks down on almost everyone he sees -- including those he dates. Trust me, he's cheated five consecutive times on just the _one woman._ " Marco held back a laugh, he'd have to retract his previous statement -- lemon-breath was positively _delusional._

 _"First off,_ that isn't the slightest bit true, sure he may have a problem with his ego but it's minimal at best. Man...you have to get better at lying. Paul and I have been friends since we were kids, he isn't what you make him out to be. What really happened is you used him at such a pivotal point in his life -- _as a young teen._ I was there for him when no one else was when he suffered the first of your many breakups. Or, y'know he just hated the fact you had a small dick." Marco felt himself crack a smile, but it contorted into shock as he was suddenly pinned to the wall by a not so happy John. 

Oh, boy. This could turn out horribly. "Listen here, dickwad. It'll be too late for you to realize who Paul _truly_ is, and I swear I'll get him back. No one else can have him." He snarled and for how scared Marco was in that moment, he cracked a grin "how pathetic." he retorted, flinching when he registered John's fist swinging blindly up to his face- 

Thankfully, captain Levi pulled the idiot off of him. For how small the older man may be, he sure was strong. "Lennon, if you keep this up -- I will take action and permanently make sure you or any of your future demon spawn that are your children will _never_ step foot in the military. Now, get the _fuck_ out of my and everyone else's sight and clean up the _shit_ in the horse's pastures, you _dick._ " Levi spoke in a cold and angered voice. John cowered and did as he was told, scrambling away but fell in the process -- he got back up and left. 

Levi sighed deeply, stretching slightly to relieve stress. He helps Marco up who sank to the floor after John was pulled away from him. "You okay?" he asks, Marco exhales shakily "I think so." His captain's eyes softened as he asked solemnly "do you think you'll continue to date McCartney without the looming threat of John hanging over you?" Marco seems to consider what the older man is saying, before disagreeing. "No, sir. John's pathetic, Paul and I will be fine." He says respectfully. Levi nods as he sighed again "Good. Now, I suggest clearing your mind of the situation. Try walking." Levi offers, a tinge of kindness in his voice. Marco nods -- "Okay." He bids his captain goodbye as he heads off as a tired Levi returns to his office. 

* * *

Levi sank into his chair and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply. This John situation was getting out of hand, since Erwin has been busy he hasn't been able to contact him and ask what they should do about the pathetic little shit. He was a danger to his men. He buries his face in his hands, it was weighing on him -- he should be able to handle this -- better yet, even treat his own men better so conflicts like this wouldn't arise. He was beginning to feel as if he was a lousy captain. He shut his eyes tightly, he failed his men by continuing to keep John within his team, naively thinking the horrendous moron would actually fulfill his promises of becoming a better man after privately discussing the matter with him countless times. He was wrong and he _hated_ himself for it. 

Strong hands come up to his shoulders, giving him massages to ease his tension as he looked up and turned slightly to acknowledge his boyfriend, before focusing his gaze to his desk. "You alright, hun?" Jean murmurs as he continues his massage, earning a soft groan of pleasure from Levi. "no, it's that fucker John...with Commander Erwin being busy at the moment, there's nothing I can do without his input on wether or not we should suspend him. I've endangered my own men, Jean. What kind of captain does that make me? worse yet, what kind of _man_ does that make me?" Levi resumes his pity party in his rare moments of vulnerability. 

Levi feels Jean stop as his chair is swiveled around to face the taller man. "Levi. There's nothing you can do at the moment, so what? you did what you could. Trust me, you're saving us from danger. You always had. Don't doubt yourself." Jean spoke with such strong conviction that Levi's stress eased minimally, feeling reassurance. "Thank you, Jean." he speaks, quietly avoiding his gaze. He felt Jean's fist lightly bump under his chin, as his eyes are now fixed on Jean's light brown ones. "Chin up, cap." he smiles, echoing what Levi would constantly say to Jean. A small smile tugs at the captain's lips, as he's suddenly swiveled back around to face his desk as Jean's hands are back on his shoulders -- continuing his massage. "mmm, you're skilled with your fingers." Levi remarks as Jean whispers in his ear _"That's not the only thing my fingers are skilled at..."_

Levi feels himself blush, _"Do you want to test out that theory?"_ he whispers back, huskily. Jean shivers, " _Oh, I'd love too,_ " He smiled as he was pulled into a kiss.

Safe to say, Jean got more than what he bargained for. He wasn't complaining though. 

* * *

By that week, word had spread of John's confrontation of Marco as Levi suspected it was Connie and Sasha who couldn't keep their mouths shut -- leave it to the resident pranksters to spread gossip, that was intercepted by Ymir and Historia, then Hanji -- and so on. Levi was almost impressed at the speed of which gossip would spread around the survey corps. That fact should worry him...but then again, a little gossip within the military from time to time doesn't hurt -- that is, if you don't count the constant relationship woes and fighting that'd ensue with said gossip. Though, currently things were peaceful other than the occasional excited murmur of recent events. 

Or so, Levi thought. Because two months later, the peace that washed over the survey corps broke within an instant. Eren and Erwin returned from their mission, to find their fellow soldiers crowded around something the pair couldn't see reacting to what seemed like a fight, even going as far as to chant: _"fight, fight, fight!"_ over and over. The two glanced at each other before looking back to the crowd, Connie caught their gaze and signaled the others, as they made room for them to see what the commotion was.

Of course, John and Marco were in an intense brawl. Thankfully, Levi arrived just in time as both he and Erwin hauled John off of an heavily bruised Marco. Jean helped his friend up, steadying him. Both Erwin and Levi pulled John away a good distance from the others, trying to subdue and hold back an angered John. Once the soldier was calmed, Erwin motioned for Levi to let him go, as he had a death grip on John's upper arm not caring as he winced at the pain. _"Go and wait in my office, you fucking idiot."_ He growled lowly. But, John wasn't having it, as he removed himself from his commander's grip. 

"And why should I? I fought to get what I want, what I rightfully deserve. How would you feel if I do this?" he pulled out his sword and intended to use it against Eren as a way of showing how it felt to not be with Paul -- who he, in his twisted mind was his and only his. Eren pulled out his weapon just in time to disarm John's own, as he muttered the threat that made the young man cower in fear. 

_"You'd better take a moment to think long and hard about what your inevitable fate will be if you keep this up."_ He gritted, as John backed down as he stored his sword back into its holder. Erwin grabbed him by the arm and lead him back to his office, with Levi following.

Eren's threat echoed within John's mind, surely his captain and commanding officer won't do anything that could ruin his life for the worse, right?

* * *

He was wrong, of course. Erwin sat at his desk, with Levi standing next to him both studying him with cold expressions. "we're going to dishonorably discharge you, you've been nothing but trouble. We've given you one too many chances and you've failed us every single time. You're a danger to the survey corps and the military as a whole...we'll make sure that you and your offspring will never step foot here for the betterment for the sake of our men and women's mental and physical healths. Strip yourself of your uniform, grab your things and get out." Erwin stated, seriously. John shot up from his seat the chair falling behind him as he did. " _What? I hadn't done anything wrong. I did what I thought was right! You can't just kick me out!"_ he cried out, as Levi and Erwin glanced at each other. "Levi, escort him out." He ordered coolly, Levi grabbed him and dragged him out.

Upon giving up his weapons, 3D gear and uniform and into a spare villager's outfit, Levi took a bit of pleasure in throwing John out of the military's entrance, John scrambled up trying to make his way back in -- but the gates shut before he could. 

This just was great. What was he going to do now? He was going to try and get back in, of course. But he was stopped by the guards, and was subsequently arrested soon after. 

* * *

Paul was at Marco's bedside, he couldn't believe this happened. Every single person he's ever dated as been hurt by that bastard John. It was all his fault, he should've stopped John joining the military and even then cut him out of his life completely, but John was a force of nature someone who could never be forgotten -- in the worst of ways. The thought played in his mind like a broken record.

_It's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's all your fault._

Paul hadn't realized he was crying when a hand came up to his cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" Marco asked, as Paul gazed at him. "it's all my fault, Marco. You had gotten hurt because of me." was all Paul said before breaking into tears again. Marco sat up, and turned to face him -- he coaxed him, pulling him into a hug despite how much it hurt. "Hey, hey...it's _not_ your fault. John isn't here anymore, he can't hurt you or others. You're safe, _we're_ safe. Okay?" Marco spoke as he pulled away and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks. "okay.'' Paul echoed as he sniffled. Marco chuckled softly, "Even when you're crying, you're still dazzling." he remarked, earning a sheepish laugh from the soldier "You're still hot, even if you were beaten to a pulp." he tried to joke back, Marco rolled his eyes good heartedly. "You okay, now?" he asks as he saw Paul perk up. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am." he replied.

"Good. Now clean yourself, no way I'm seeing your pretty face without crying myself." Marco's grin widened as Paul scoffed a joking "shut up." in response and went to clean himself up, without the looming threat of John in his way, now all the only problems he'd have to deal with is fending off titans and guarding the wall.

For once in his life, he was happy and at peace.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHH HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, I LIKE ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK  
> comments are always appreciated lol
> 
> and yes, i like to think Sasha and Connie are the ultimate prankster chaotic duo lol


	4. is this...a proposal episode?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes for the power couples, as Erwin decides to pop the question...
> 
> Safe to say, Jean ponders over his own relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A A A A A A A A A 
> 
> at least Eren and Erwin follow the holy rule of marrying to do the d i r t y
> 
> now, these next two chapters are probably going to be short bc i honestly don't know how to continue this story

* * *

A year passes as each couple in their respective relationships are going strong. There was an air of excitement one morning, because apparently Erwin was going to propose to Eren. Thanks to Connie and Sasha spreading the word, the soldiers in the survey corps did everything in their power to keep quiet though not without being sly and send subtle comments about it whenever they saw Erwin. Nonetheless, he tried to keep his plans secret until later on that faithful night. Of course, he invited his men (and women) on a night out at their favorite bar. 

Everyone shared knowing looks as Erwin shifted from his seat and stood up, pulling the box out of his pocket and dropping down onto one knee, Eren gasps as their boyfriend continues "You mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...so, Eren Yeager will you marry me?" Eren's eyes widen as they cry out a _"oh, fuck yeah!"_ Erwin stood up and swept Eren in his arms, twirling them around a bit. Cheers erupted around them, as Jean starts to ponder his own relationship. While he and Levi have been doing for a lack of a better word: _amazing,_ he wonders what'd be like if they were married. He began to imagine it -- a nice quiet house on the hillside, kids playing in the yard, while it sounded and to an extent was how most people imagined married life would be, for Levi and Jean -- it was _perfect..._ and Jean could one day make it _reality._

* * *

Two months into planning Erwin and Eren's wedding. Everyone took part in helping out -- with Armin taking care of most important duties that came with the planning, he was somehow better than an actual wedding planner. The date was set for sometime in October, while taking a break one day -- Levi voices a question to Jean. "What'll be like if we were married?" he says in a whisper as Jean's expression softens. He takes Levi's hand and squeezes it, "It'll be great." He smiles as Levi blushes. Jean leans down and presses a kiss to his hair and chuckles. 

October arrived faster than anyone expected with Jean and Levi being Eren's and Erwin's best men respectfully. Eren paces in their room, their hair that was just fixed to look presentable was sticking up in all directions. They were having a classic case of cold feet. "Armin, what if it goes wrong? I mean what if I mess up my vows or a titan decides to crash the wedding-" Armin stops them before they could say any more, " _Eren,_ you know none of that isn't going to happen. It'll be fine, I just can't believe _the_ Eren Yeager has cold feet. If you can take down more titans than you can count with such ferocity, you could handle a wedding."Armin jokes as he straightens his tie, once he was finished Eren pulled him into a hug, upon pulling away they looked up at him confidently -- _"Let's have this wedding."_

It felt like a dream, as soon as the priest declared them as husbands. Jean heard sniffling to his right, as he looked over to Levi...who was _crying._ As soon as the wedding was officially over Jean pulls him into a hug as he remarks "you finally showing emotion other than snark, babe?" he questioned jokingly, his tone devoid of any malice, once Levi's calmed he rolls his eyes. "shut up," he mumbles as Jean kisses him.

"not a chance."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DOWN FOR F E E D B A C K


	5. another wedding episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Levi tie the knot, but they aren't the only ones who do. 
> 
> then, we see how the former couple is holding up a few years down the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY WE'RE ALMOST D O N E now this is gonna be a real short chapter until the next one, so sorry in advance
> 
> can't believe it took me almost a week-
> 
> as for the ages, Jean would be 23 and levi would be 24 but after the time skip i think Jean would be 31 and Levi would be 32
> 
> and as for eren, they don't mind using masculine pronouns

* * *

After two or so years, Jean and Levi finally get married. They plan and host the wedding, the afterparty was crazier than anyone ever expected involving a drunken Connie throwing a wooden chair out the window much to the newlyweds dismay. Though, during the party Paul wonders if he and Marco will ever get married. 

His prayers were answered, as Marco dropped onto one knee and asked to marry him, the world seemed to slow to a stop as he cried out a _"yes!"_ the soldiers around them froze and erupted into cheers, with Connie drunkenly singing _'the wedding march'_ Jean and Levi shared glances as everyone joined in. 

_Some afterparty this was..._

* * *

The wedding was peaceful, as everyone sat and watched the couple finally tie the knot. "Now, if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." says the priest. As the words left his mouth, the door slammed open as a haggard John entered. Worried murmurs filled the room. "Wasn't he arrested? how'd he escape?" Levi asked Jean quietly, as he shrugged. John stormed over to the soon to be husbands, leering over Paul. Marco, who was fed up swung a fist at John's face effectively knocking him out. The police arrived, apparently the soldier's suspicions were correct John had escaped and they had been looking for him and thankfully tracked him down to this church. They quickly dragged him out, as they awkwardly continued the wedding with the priest declaring them husbands.

* * *

It's been a few years, as Jean and Levi are now in their early thirties. The sun spilled from the window's curtains, waking Jean -- he carefully got off from the bed, not wanting to wake Levi _because nothing is scarier than waking him before 10AM._ Jean shuddered at the thought, having experienced one too many times. Thankfully, his husband was sound asleep he smiled at how cute he is when resting. Jean decided he might as well get ready for the day as quietly as he could. He padded into the living room, wondering what the noise could be.

His eyes laid on an _adorable_ sight. His adopted son Kaine, now five years old was cutely trying on his old uniform's jacket adorned with Levi's hood. Jean's face softened as he felt a smile quirk at his lips, "you're gonna be a solider like your old man one day?" he says as his son perks up "yeah! I'm gonna be better than you, papa _and_ uncle Eren!" Kaine's dark brown eyes sparkled with determination. 

Now, Kaine was a ball of energy and was full of life, able to brighten up the room with his smile -- he had tanned olive skin with dark brown eyes. rather ugly brown glasses too loose for his face, his hair jet black and messy, his hairstyle resembled that of Eren's. The only thing that was striking in his appearance was his trademark white streaks in his hair. "Oh, _really?_ " Jean teased as he scooped his son up. "One day, you'll be the best damned soldier the military's ever seen. Even the titans will be scared of you." his grin widened as Kaine giggled, he kissed his son's cheek. 

Jean loved his life, and he wouldn't want to have it any other way. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love any and all feedback, even comments!


	6. bright futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine, now 15 wants to join the military once hearing they're enlisting much to his parent's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I LOVE S E Q U E L S 
> 
> I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY OTHER THAN ENJOY THIS'LL PROBABLY BE A L O N G C H A P T E R

* * *

Kaine was now 15, and upon hearing the military was drafting he brought it up to his parents, excited. "Dad, Papa look the military's enlisting do you think I'll able to get in?" he handed them the flyer, once skimming it Jean and Levi shared uneasy looks. They didn't know and didn't want to break it to their son that he just...wasn't cut out for the military, especially since he wanted to join the survey corps. Kaine wasn't like most boys his age, he was shorter than average standing at 4’12” while admittedly he was self conscious about that, his voice was another thing. it was a bit deep and raspy and at times awkwardly high pitched. Which is why he didn’t like speaking much. Overall, he was a great kid -- he had a talent for most things creative and science.

While Kaine had developed his own traits, that being empathetic, quiet, kind, funny, laid back, eccentric, anything you could think of. But at the same time, he picked up on his parents and to an extent _'uncle's'_ traits. He could be blunt, cold, wittily dry like Levi, have a quick temper, determination, and protectiveness like Eren --have a tinge of arrogance but overall honest like Jean. But he tended to be overly sensitive for his own good and his parents thought that the military would be too much too bare for their son. And they didn't want that, they _especially_ didn't want to lose their son in the heat of battle.

They glanced at each other, before looking back at their son. No matter how good they were at masking emotion Kaine would always be able to uncannily sense otherwise. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his tone. He studied his fathers, Jean was quick to reassure him "nothing's wrong! It's just...are you sure the military's right for you?" a frown marred Jean's features. "Yeah, of course it is. I want to prove that I'm more than the son of a captain and a solider. By being the best fighter I can be." a determined expression graced his features which only served to slightly ease his parent's worry. "Well, you don't necessarily have to serve as a solider you could help in other ways like helping the community by being a doctor or a scientist -- you have an interest in science. Or you could dabble in your creative side? be an artist or an actor -- there are more options than joining the survey corps, Kaine." Levi chided lightly, and he couldn't help but chide his son -- he was worried, the last thing he wanted was hearing his son had died fighting a titan. His stomach churned at the thought. 

"Yeah, I know those can be used as backup plans if I don't make it..." Kaine's face softened as he trailed off. "This is what _I_ want to do, Papa." he spoke, a soft smile on his face. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Levi sighed, his unease lifting into a small grin. "Okay, if you say so...now, let's have some lunch, yeah?" he says as he stands from the couch and into the kitchen, his son and husband following. 

* * *

Two days after, Kaine had planned to visit Eren to see what their input would be on joining the military, Jean and Levi agreed letting him go out during the afternoon, they both knew he'd be fine on his own, it was a good thing Levi trained him in self defense even though Eren's house wasn't too far. Kaine was always close with Eren, when he was younger roughly around five -- they would visit almost every day to play with him, but as a consequence or if he was just developing his own personality, no one was really sure -- Kaine would pick up on Eren's quick temper, impatience and for a lack of a better word... _profane language._ Which was a struggle though he tried his best to work on himself, earning pride from his parents and oh...what the hell, he couldn't help but take a little credit for himself as well. 

Kaine took a quick shortcut to his 'uncle's' house, making sure to pay attention to his surroundings. Upon arriving, he knocked on the door and waited until either Eren or Erwin answered. His gaze shot up as the door clicked and opened. Eren smiled as he laid eyes on his 'nephew', "hey, kid." he greeted, "jeez, look at how tall you are!" he ruffled Kaine's hair affectionately. "Hey, uncle Eren." he greeted in a shy mumble. "Do you want to come in?" he offered as Kaine declined. Eren stepped into the porch and shut the door behind them. 

"So, what's on your mind that made you come and visit?" Eren questioned, leaning against the wall. "The military's enlisting, and I wanted to join the survey corps. What'd you think?" Kaine looked over to Eren, their expression uneasy. Eren had thought the kid wasn't cut out for the military as well, despite his persistence and determination -- his sensitivity got in the way. Since, Jean and Levi obviously hadn't had the heart to break it to their son, they were sure Kaine would understand if it came from them -- even if it hurt him in the long run. "Aww, kid..." they started as they crouched to his eye level, making sure they had his full attention. He wasn't a fan of eye contact except for those he were comfortable with, he'd look them in the eye.

Eren's gazed moved down onto the floor, wondering how to phrase this as lightly as they could. They sighed deeply as they looked at the young teen. "I'm sorry kid, but...your parents and I think, you just aren't made for the military. Maybe devote your time to something a little...less _intense_ than joining the survey corps?" they winced as Kaine's expression practically shattered like a glass to the floor. He looked so _crushed._ Kaine regained himself as quickly as he could, he masked his expression with a blank look. "Okay," he said, "Thanks, uncle Eren. I'll see you." he spoke, voice painfully neutral.

"Right, kid. I'm sorry...I'll see ya." Eren spoke, regretfully as Kaine left. Eren stood up and shook their head and entered their house -- they groaned softly, they _really_ screwed up this time. 

* * *

Kaine arrived back home, shutting the door a little angrily behind him. Jean and Levi had been sitting in the dining room when they looked over to their son. "Hey, son. How'd visiting Eren go?" Jean questioned. The _look_ was all his parents needed to know what had happened, chills went down each man's spine. Kaine's expression was eerily reminiscent of Eren's when mad -- a _cold_ _rage_ clouded Kaine's eyes, making them impossibly darker then they already were. Jean swears he's going to punch Eren whenever he had the chance. "Kaine?" Levi cautioned as he stood up from his seat. 

_"Leave me alone."_ Kaine gritted callously, keeping his voice as steady as he could. He stormed to his room, running up the stairs. Levi shared a look with his husband, "I'll take care of it." he said, as he gingerly made his way up to his son's room. 

He knocked softly on the door, despite the fact it was unlocked. "Sweetheart, can I come in?" he asked quietly, when he hadn't gotten an answer he entered anyway. Kaine sat on his chair, beside his desk, he slouched as his wrung his hands, his expression strained as he tried not to cry. "Honey?" he spoke as he grabbed another chair to sit beside him. "You okay? what happened?" he murmured, as Kaine sighed. "Am I really too much of a wuss to join the military?" he gazed up at nothing in particular. "Kaine...you aren't a wuss, you're a brave young man. But, you're a bit more... _delicate_ than what they expect you to be." Levi tried to soften the blow as best he could to avoid upsetting his son further. He grimaced as Kaine visibly tensed at his words, his fists tightening. "But that doesn't mean we can't change that." Levi tries, as he watched his son look over to him -- the storm in his eyes fading as his body loosened slightly. "I can train you, how does that sound?" 

His son hugged him, "Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, old man." he spoke, a modest joking tone to his otherwise strained voice. Levi rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Kaine's hair as he returned the hug. "I'm not that old, don't be like your father." the retired captain wryly scolded. He pulled away as he asked, "you okay, now?" Kaine nodded. "good." Levi says as he ruffled his son's hair.

* * *

A few months pass, as Kaine had been training up until the military was enlisting again. He spared no time and joined -- he got in, the day he was sent off he had to endure his parents practically hugging his soul out of his body. "Okay, okay!" Kaine spoke hastily trying to wriggle free out of Jean's grip, "Nope, not letting ya go, kid." he teases as he somehow hugs him tighter. "C'mon, dad you're crushing _my ribs!_ " he strained as Levi lightly hit him, the younger man set his son down as he avoided his parent's gazes -- trying to hide the fact he was going to miss them, he was embarrassed. He quickly snapped himself out of it, looking up and giving them a determined smile. "I'll stop every titan that comes in my way. I won't let you down." Jean and Levi returned the look.

"Kaine Jason Ackerman, you'd better not let us down." Jean spoke a hint of seriousness in his otherwise joking tone.

"You know I won't." 

"Hey, Kaine!" called a voice, the teen turned it was Max -- Mikasa and Armin's kid, she had her mom's looks but her father's personality. Beside her was Frank, the adopted son of Paul and Marco, he was much more shyer and timid than Kaine or Max. Kaine bid his parents goodbye as he went up to the pair greeting them. Both Levi and Jean felt an air of nostalgia at seeing the trio -- it of course, reminded them of Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Levi couldn't help but shed a tear, not bothering to retort to one of Jean's lighthearted remarks, he just hugged him. 

Upon pulling away, Levi caught a glance of his son giving a tenacious look his parent's -- again, eerily resembling Eren.

Kaine's look seemed to say _"Don't worry. I'll fight to **win.** " _

* * *

"You've worked long and hard to get here." says Commander Shadis, who was somehow still serving after all this time. "You are no longer trainees, you are warriors." he continued, pacing in a slow rhythm. "Doesn't matter if you're the son, daughter or anything in between of a former veteran. What matters is what _you_ make yourself out to be by joining the military in the first place." he stopped and faced them, confident. 

" _You are soldiers...of the survey corps, and you'd better live up to that damn title._ "

Kaine's hand shot up to his chest, assuming the pose as he had a serious look on his face -- he and many others responded with a booming:  
  
 ** _"YES SIR!"_**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY THIS IS DONE 
> 
> I LOVE ANY AND ALL COMMENTS AND F E E D B A C K

**Author's Note:**

> i LoVe aNY And AlL fEEdBacK I guESS??


End file.
